The Best Team
by Cat414
Summary: Sam is happy being apart of the A-Team, as time goes on they go through a lot together and Sam realizes they are the best team ever. Sequel to Trust, Honesty & Courage, please read it first if you haven't. Disclaimer; I don't own the A-Team. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a sequel story for Sam and the team; it takes place about a month later.**

**The Best Team**

We were on our way to a new job, just outside of L.A. Sherry Williams and her husband Jim, suspect the construction company he works for is crooked.

Men are having accidents and disappearing, they need us to find the proof and put a stop to it, I for one was excited maybe it was the jazz but not everyone was happy.

"Hannibal, how are we going to pose as construction workers, when we don't know anything about construction?" Face asked Hannibal.

"I told you already Face, you and Sam are going undercover as construction workers so that you can get into Dean's trailer and find some evidence to proove what the Williams told us." he explained.

Face was quiet after that, but he looked miserable.

"Cheer up Face, construction is easy." I told him.

"Right, how would you know that?" he said.

"It used to be a hobby of mine before I joined the army." I told him.

We arrived at the site a short while later; Face and I got out of the van.

"We'll be back to pick you guys up in about an hour." Hannibal told us before they drove off.

Face fixed his shirt, "Follow my lead." he told me before we walked over to the head supervisor.

"Henry and Charlie reporting in." Face said, the man looked down at the clipboard for our names.

"Here ya are, you're late. Get to work on the east corner pronto!" he ordered.

"Yes sir, right away." I cut in before Face could say anything and lead the way to our work area.

"What part of 'follow my lead' don't you understand?" Face whispered angrily in my ear.

"I understand just fine, I'm just not a follower." I replied jokingly, he scowled at me, I shrugged.

We got to the spot and started working, Face looked around a couple times.

"Cover for me." he said quickly before going to the trailer and slipping inside.

I looked at Face's side of the wall we were building and face palmed myself. The nails were sticking out every which way, 'Note to self don't let Face do construction work.' I thought before I started taking out the nails.

"Charlie, where is Henry at?" asked the supervisor from behind me.

I continued working as I answered, "He went to the outhouse sir."

"As usual, when you see him let him know they need him on the north side." he told me.

"Will do sir." I said grabbing some nails, he walked off.

Face came back moments later, "Good cover kid." he said picking up a hammer.

"No more, you make a bad construction worker and besides you need to work the north side I'm told." I informed him.

"Right." he said and left me to work.

"Break time boys!" the supervisor called out a little while later.

I looked around for Face as I headed with the others to the lunch truck but I couldn't see him anywhere. I saw the team pull in with the van, I headed over to them, to my right I saw Face running towards us from the equipment shed?

I got in the back as Face took his seat and we headed off down the road spraying gravel everywhere.

"How'd it go?" Hannibal asked, I groaned.

"Don't put Face as a construction worker ever again." I told him.

Face made a face at me before answering, "I found out the site where the men supposedly disappeared. It was closed down almost immediately after, and there wasn't even an investigation."

"Hmmm, whatever is going on here the law enforcement is in on it. Where is the site Face?" Hannibal asked.

"2100 Jackhill Road." I replied, Hannibal, Face and Murdock looked back at me surprised.

"I talked to some of the workers." I explained.

Hannibal smiled, "Nice job kid." he said.

I nodded; we headed for the site to check it out.

"Face, why were you in the equipment shed?" I asked him.

"The workers didn't appreciate my craftsmanship so I had to organize the shed." he replied, I stifled a laugh.

**What do you think? More is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Redneck ****J**

**Chapter 2**

Once at the mine we saw to men standing guard, obviously they didn't want visitors and it only confirmed that something was going on in that mine.

"B.A take the one on the right, Face you take the left." Hannibal ordered as we watched the two men from behind a big boulder.

They nodded and we made our way to the enterance with Face and B.A in the lead and Murdock brought up the rear. After they took out the guards we made our way inside the mine itself, small lights lit our way as we walked along going deeper inside but we remained alert for any danger.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in a whisper.

"Right here." A male voice answered from behind us, we whipped around to see the man himself; Dean.

His men stood behind him blocking the only exit, they were all smiling and snickering because we'd fallen into their trap. I glared at Dean angrily for what he was doing to the men that worked for him, but I held back from saying anything.

"Dean, you're not the smartest rat to crawl out of the sewer if you think you can hold us here." Hannibal said straight up insulting him, on the inside I was smiling with amusement.

"You know nothing about me, but I know all about you Smith. Trust me, you're not getting out of here any time soon." Dean countered, as he and his men backed out of the mine.

I ran after them before any of the guys could stop me, I had the opening of the mine and Dean and his men in sight when loud blasts sounded just a short distance behind me and I was thrown into the wall of the mine from the blast.

My ears rang as my back connected hard with to wall before I fell to the ground, I took a sharp breath as pain spread through my side as well before rocks and dirt started falling. I covered my head with my arms as best I could and waited for it to stop, 'Hope the guys are alright.' I thought.

I lifted my arms and my head shaking off all the dirt that covered them before pushing myself up and getting into a sitting position. My ears were still ringing but it wasn't too bad, my back and left side hurt some but they were probably just badly bruised.

Looking around I noticed the big wall of rocks blocking my way to the guys, I got up and went over to the wall.

"Guys! Are you alright?" I shouted, but no answer; the wall was too thick.

I started moving some of the little rocks, before long I moved to the top and moved more of the rocks.

"Guys!" I shouted again.

"Sam!" Murdock answered, I smiled glad he could hear me.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked as I worked faster moving the rocks.

"Yeah, we're all ok. What about you?" he replied as the rocks fell away and I could see them.

"I'm fine." I told them as they climbed through the rocks and exited the mine.

"What's the plan now Hannibal?" I asked looking to him.

"Simple, we make Dean tell us where all the miners are." he replied.

"How? He strikes me as a guy who wouldn't break easily." I asked confused, I'd been getting used to Hannibal's unusual plans but this one; I just didn't get it.

"You'll see, come on." he said putting a cigar in his mouth as he walked away in the direction of the van, we followed him and glanced at one another; we were all a little confused over this plan.

**Sorry it's short but I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a little while to update, on with ch.3.**

**Chapter 3**

B.A drove heading for the town, "Where are we going man? The construction site is back the other way." B.A asked.

"Yes, but we're not going to the construction site. We're going to the diner." Hannibal replied before there was a loud "pop" noise and B.A pulled off on the shoulder of the road.

We got out and checked the tires; the right rear tire had a nail sticking out of it.

"Aw man, I just got new tires last week." B.A complained, I nodded in agreement it was a shame just short of town too.

"You have a spare, don't you big guy?" Face asked.

B.A shook his head, "I used it last time we went off the road, because the fool was playin' around with the wheel." he said glaring at Murdock.

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault Billy got all excited and jumped into your lap." Murdock said in defense.

"Alright guys, what are we going to do?" I said, not wanting the two of them to fight again.

"Sam, you, Face and I are going to the diner. While Murdock and B.A go get a spare tire and fix the van." Hannibal told us, answering me.

We walked along as a group and split off when Freddie's Diner came up on the right side of the road. We grabbed a booth and our waitress, 'Sandy.' came over to serve us.

"Back so soon." she said and smiled at Hannibal.

"Yep, that lemon dessert was so good. I just had to come back for more." he said and returned her smile.

"I see you've brought some new friends." she said eyeing Face and me, before she asked, "What will it be fellas?"

"Three lemon desserts, and a little information." Hannibal replied, I watched Sandy for her reaction.

"Sure, I'll be right back." she told us and went off to get our order.

'She smiled again and she wasn't surprised by the request, so hopefully she'll help us.' I thought.

"Here you are." she said a few moments later placing the desserts on the table.

"What kind of information?" she asked her voice low.

"Where is Dean this afternoon?" Hannibal asked curiously, taking a bite of the dessert.

"He goes to the Digger's Diner around two for coffee with Mr. Jefferson." she replied with a wink and hurried off.

"Nice work Hannibal." I commented and ate some dessert, it was really good.

He grinned, "This is perfect, eat up and we'll head back to the van." he said.

"Yeah, hopefully B.A and Murdock have it fixed." Face put in.

We ate and left Sandy a good size tip before leaving and going back to the others.

"The van ready B.A?" Hannibal asked,

"Of course man, what you think?" he replied.

"Good, we need to get to the Digger's Diner, let's go." he replied and got in his shotgun seat as Murdock, Face and I climbed in the back.

"Sam, I'm gonna need you to distract Mr. Jefferson for a little while so I can talk to Dean. Can you do that kid?" Hannibal said to me as we pulled up behind the diner.

"You got it Hannibal." I answered an idea already forming in my mind.

He nodded before I hopped out and went inside, I spotted Dean and Mr. Jefferson at a back table. I grabbed a hat off a coat rack and made my way over casually, keeping the hat low over my face.

I purposely bumped into Jefferson when I reached the table and took his pocket watch from his coat before going to the men's room. I put the hat in a stall along with my jacket before propping the window open and putting the watch on the edge of the counter closest to the door and washing my hands at the sink farthest away from it.

Mr. Jefferson burst in a minute or two later looking around wildly before he spotted his watch.

"Hey you, did you see who put this here?" he demanded angrily.

"No, I heard someone rush in here something fell to the floor and I poked my head out in time to see him jump out the window. The watch was on the floor, I put it there hoping the owner would find it and you did." I said innocently.

"Thank you, who are you?" he said.

"Keith Morgan sir, I hope you find the guy that stole your watch. What kind of town is this? I was just passing through and I'm a witness to a crime." I said in irritation.

"Mr. Morgan, I can assure you that this does not happen all the time. It's just an off day, really our town is quite safe and secure. As the Mayor, I give you my word." he told me.

I nodded, "Good to know sir, I mustn't keep you any longer. Goodbye sir." I said.

"Goodbye." he said and left, I got the hat and my coat and threw them out the window before exiting the bathroom and heading outside.

I grabbed my coat on my way to the van and got in, Hannibal was already there smiling.

"Good job Sam, hit it B.A" he said and B.A floored it, throwing me backwards into the doors because I didn't expect it.

"You alright there Sammy?" Murdock asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine Murdock." I told him, rubbing my head a little. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'll fill you in Sam." Face said as I crawled back up to their seats.

He did so and I understood why we were rushing to the old silver mine, we had to beat Dean there and save the workers before it was too late.

**Again sorry for the late update and Happy New Year!**


End file.
